Keseharian Souji Si Anak Gaul
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Nama gue Souji Seta. Gue tinggal di Inaba. Mau tau keseharian gue? Check this out!
1. Chapter 1

Nama gue Souji Seta. Gue tinggal di Inaba. Mau tau keseharian gue? _Check this out_!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: ATLUS**

**WARNING: Out Of Character (Souji jadi alay dan blabla), Typo(s)**

* * *

Pagi ini ntu dingin banget, dengan super malas gue bergerak dari futon gue dengan gerakan super lamban. Mana lantai rumah paman juga ikut-ikutan kedinginan, jadilah gue berjinjit ria ala balerina pas ngelewatin ntu lantai.

"Big Bro! Big Bro!" Nanako ngetok-ngetok pintu kamar gue pakek tenaga buldozer, buset dah si Nanako gue nggaknyangka tenaganya segede gaban.

"Ya?" gue masih dengan jinjit nggak elit ngebuka pintu dan nemuin anak cewek SD di depan kamar gue.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Big Bro, ayo turun!"

"Oh oke Nanako-chan, Big Bro ganti baju dulu." Ucap gue sambil garuk-garuk pala dan pantat ...

Nanako yang entah karena dia ilfiil atau apa langsung balik badan turun ke lantai satu ninggalin gue yang masih garuk sana-sini.

...

"Nanako, Papa pergi dulu ya, Souji, titip Nanako ya!"

Gue ngangguk-ngagguk sambil ngacungin jari jempol (yang sebenarnya gue mau kasih dia jari tengah) ke Om Doujima. Gue lanjutin lah sarapan gue pagi ini, roti panggang agak gosong ala Nanako, walo gosong tetap enak soalnya yang bikin anak manis, eh gue bukan pedo kok sumpah!

"Big Bro ..." Nanako keliatan sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca gitu. Langsung lah gue cepet-cepet telen roti gosong gue trus nanyain dia kenapa.

"Ada apa, Nanako?"

"Itu ..."

"Itu apa?"

"Papa lupa kasih Nanako jajan, jadi ..."

Sialan nih bocah, nyesel gue bilang dia manis! Dengan mesem-mesem gue keluarin dompet gue yang tebel karna isinya kartu temzon ama voucher pulsa. Gue periksa itu dompet buluk dan nemu lah lembaran terakhir, sepuluh ribu saja.

"Nih!" dengan hati setengah gondok geu kasih lembaran sepuluh ribu saja itu ke Nanako dan dia langsung senyum-senyum gajeh.

"Thanks, Big Bro!"

Gue Cuma ngangguk, ow yeah, porotin aja gue terus pakek senyum malaikat lo ntu!

...

"Yo Partner!"

Gue natap malas ke cowok rambut jingga ini, "Apa lo?"

"Diporotin lagi sama, Nanako?" dianya cengir-cengir kayak kuda lepas. Minta disumpel kaos kaki!

"Sana! Jangan makin bikin gue bad mood!" gue ngelap-ngelapin tangan gue ke baju Yosuke, lumayan, tadi gue lupa cuci tangan.

"Yah elo mah, duit 'kan bisa dicari, kalo lo besok-besok kepepet karna uang lo abis tinggal jual aja anak paman lo ntu, beres 'kan?"

"Beres earphone nenek lo! Gue bisa dibunuh sama bapaknya, Bego! Sakit jiwak lo!"

Dan si partner sialan itu lari dengan dengan gaya mahonya dan akhirnya nabrak Kanji yang nggak jauh di depan. Kanji yang ternyata juga lagi kesel (dalam hal ini mungkin dia lagi PMS) langsung mukul Yosuke dan si Yosu sukses nyungsep di tong sampah.

"Rasain lo!" dan jari tengah gue pun unjuk gigi.

...

_Lunch Time, atap sekolahan_

Gue ngajak Yukiko makan bareng, berdua doang. Niatnya sih mau pedekate eh tapi si Yukiko malah ngajak ngobrol sana-sini.

"Souji-kun, sepertinya kamu ada masalah, tidak biasanya kamu tadi tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan di kelas." Yukiko natap gue dengan pandangan khawatir, gue jadi salting sendiri ditatap kek gitu ama cewek cantik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Yukiko-san ..."

"Apa kamu sakit?" Yukiko megang-megang dahi gue dan gue megang-megang anunya maksud gue KOTAK BEKALNYA!

"Nggak kok, umm gimana bekalnya?" gue berusaha terdengar jaim dan cool. Tapi sebenernya nggak perlu kayak gitu jugak gue udah pasti ganteng dunia akhirat kok.

"Enak!" Yukiko ngasih senyum termanisnya buat gue, coba kalo ini fict rate M gue pasti udah ... udah yah begitulah.

...

Pas pulang gue liat Chie ngibas-ngibasin (ato tepatnya gosok-gosokin) jaket ijo (super 'wangi') nya ke muka Yosuke, gue bertaruh kalau mereka lagi berkelamin, eh maksud gue berkelahi!

Langsung aja gue samperin mereka sekalian sok-sok jadi pahlawan gitu lah ...

"Lu Bego, Yos! Masa jaket gini harum lo bilang bau! Ini nih cobain!" dan Chie masih terus gosok-gosokkin ntu jaket ke muka Yosuke.

Dari penglihatan gue sepertinya nggak bakal terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara mereka, jadi dengan sisa tenaga yang gue punya gue kabur dari mereka berdua sebelum Chie juga maksa gue baukin jaketnya yang beraroma 'aduhai ajigila' tersebut.

...

"Senpai!"

Baru aja gue keluar dari WC lantai satu tangan gue langsung digandeng Rise, mana tangan kiri lagi, gue kan abis cebok ...

"Senpai abis ini mau ke mana? Jalan sama Rise yuk!"

Gue berusaha nginget-nginget ini hari apa dan sialnya ini jadwal gue netekin eh maksud gue ngasuh anak-anak di daycare. Dengan berat hati gue tolak ajakan Rise yang imoet-imoet abis itu, yah nggak rezeki gue jugak kali jalan sama dia.

Si Rise yang gue kira bakal nangis eh malah ngajakin Kanji (yang baru juga keluar dari WC) buat jalan sama dia. Dasar si kanjinya yang diam-diam tapi demen langsung ngeoke-okein aja. Sial.

...

"Senpai!"

"Oh Naoto, ada apa?"

Naoto cuma nyengir, sumpah walopun otak gue cerdas tapi gue nggak bisa ngerti arti dari senyum si pendek ini.

"Senpai, ini 'kan udah awal bulan, jadi tenggat waktu buat utang-utang Senpai ..."

Yak, gue lari secepat yang gue bisa sebelum dia ngambil harta benda gue.

...

Itulah keseharian gue, Souji si anak gaul Inaba. Mau telpon-telponan ama gue? Boleh, asal lo yang beliin pulsa gue.

* * *

.

tamat/tbc?

.

* * *

Haloh saya um, saya siapa yah? Pokoknya saya orang baru di fandom ini, maaf kalau fiksi saya kurang berkenan di hati kalian semua, mana saya bikin Souji jadi alay lagih, just kidding loh ya!

Akhir kata mohon pendapat kalian semua tentang fiksi ini lewat review, terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Halo gue Souji Seta si anak gaul Inaba. Lo semua pasti udah pada kenal 'kan ama gue? Mau tau keseharian gue? Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?

Kali ini gue mau nyeritain suka duka (yang kayaknya dukanya lebih banyak) waktu gue kerja sambilan. Penasaran? Oke langsung aja kita mulai!

* * *

** DISCLAIMER: ATLUS **

**WARNING: Out of Character****, S****ouji jadi alay**

**(nggak bermaksud bashing chara, gue suka Sou-kun kok sumpah!),**** Typo(s)**

* * *

_Pekerjaan pertama, Janitor a.k.a office boy (OB) a.k.a babu._

Gue ambil ini pekerjaan karena tertarik ama gajinya. Tau nggak sih? Lo cuma tinggal ngelap satu jendela yang sama tiap malemnya dan lo bakal dapat ¥10.000! Siapa yang enggak mau coba?

Tapi kenyataan emang nggak selalu seindah bayangan. Biarpun cuma kerja dikit, ternyata rumah sakit pas malem hari itu emang serem abis, gue jadi parno.

Waktu itu pernah gue lagi asik-asik ngelap kaca sambil joget goyang itik, ada nenek-nenek yang entah itu manusia atau bukan ngampirin gue lalu ngilang di kegelapan. Waktu gue mau tereak histeris kayak cewek-cewek pas ngeliat gue lewat, Sayoko manggil gue ke sebuah ruangan perawatan. Terselamatkanlah imej gue yang super keren sebima sakti ini.

"Tolong bersihin kamar ini." Ucap Sayoko sambil letakin pinggangnya di tangan, ajaib.

Gue cuma ngangguk, padahal dalem hati lagi ngeja flora dan fauna yang ada.

"Penghuni kamarnya pergi tadi siang." Padahal gue nggak nanya, tapi Sayoko aja yang ngejawab sendiri. Dia kira gue sama apa ama dia, kepo?

"Pergi? Ko it maksud lo?" kalau dipancing gitu, ya iyalah sifat kepo gue jadi keluar.

"Ha ah." Dan si suster centil nggak karuan itu melenggang pergi ninggalin gue yang terdiam pucat pasi di kamar bekas kunjungan malaikat maut itu.

Karena nggak ada pilihan lain, gue mulai ngerapiin ntu kamar mulai dari sprei kasurnya. Jantung gue degup-degup minta keluar dari sangkarnya, jauh lebih deg-degan daripada diam-diam nonton bok*p di kamar sendirian.

Bulu kuduk gue bediri semua sampe-sampe keluar nusuk baju seragam kebanggaan (OB) gue. Tapi biarpun udah kebelet pipis gitu gua masih masang muka datar. Gue 'kan udah sering lawan _shadow_, jadi gue harusnya berani dong. Tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir _shadow_ dan hantu berbeda, gue jadi makin takut. Emaaaaak!

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa ada yang niup-niup pundak gue. Mau ngebalik liat siapa yang kurang kerjaan niup-niup pundak itu gue takut, mau tereak takut juga dibilang banci. Jadi akhirnya gue (sok-sok) berani balikin badan dan ... gue enggak nemu siapa-siapa! Haruskah gue bilang wow sambil kayang?

Pas gue lagi ngatur napas, pintu ruang perawatannya kebuka dan seorang berpakaian pasien masuk. "Lha Mas, kok tempat tidur saya dibersihin sih? Saya 'kan tadi Cuma ke WC sebentar."

Gue refleks liat ke arah kakinya, jangan-jangan dia nggak punya. Kalau beneran nggak punya gue bakal tereak sampai 10 oktaf, dan miapah ternyata dia punya kaki booooo!

Gue narik napas lega sekali lagi trus minta maaf sama ntu pasien. Gue langsung ngacir ke luar ruangan nyari si Sayako. Gue mau nidurin—maksud gue ngehajar dia sampai dia tidur dan nggak bisa bangun lagi. Tega-teganya ngerjain gue yang masih suci ini.

Pas keluar kamar gue ketemu dua suster yang lagi ngegosip, langsung aja gue tanya mereka liat Sayoko apa enggak.

"Uehara? Loh dia 'kan hari ini izin, sejak pagi dia enggak ada di sini." Jawab salah satu suster dan temen disebelahnya ngangguk-ngangguk.

What the f—!? Trus yang nyuruh gue tadi ntu siapa dong!?

"Oh ya, Mas." Suster yang satu lagi yang ngagguk-ngangguk tadi nyolek bahu gue, "Mas tadi bersihin kamar tempat Mas keluar tadi ya?"

"Eh bukannya di situ ada pasien?" tiba-tiba gue merinding tingkat disko.

"Pasien apa Mas? Itu kamar nggak pernah diisi loh."

Mati. Gue bukannya takut karena yang dibilang suster itu, tapi gue nggak sengaja liat kaki susternya dan _amazing_ nggak ada kakinya _you_ _know!_?

Fine. Gue berhenti malem ini juga. Titik. Masa bodo sama ¥10.000!

* * *

.

.Gue anak gaul.

.

* * *

_Tutor a.k.a guru les_

Setelah _end_ ama rumah sakit, gue _move_-_on_ dengan kerja jadi guru privat. Yah elo semua pada taulah gue ini 'kan secara pinter banget. Ganteng, keren, jago olahraga, jago ngelawan _shadow_ ah udah deh, kalau ngemuji gue emang nggak ada habis-habisnya!

Seenggaknya gue merasa bersyukur sekarang karena gue nggak perlu lagi berurusan sama yang namanya hantu, uang gajinya pun sama waktu jadi OB di rumah sakit kepar*t ntu.

Anak yang mau gue ajar ternyata omongannya rada kurang ajar. Udah gitu dia cupu banget pake kacamata segede pantat botol, yah pokoknya beda 180 derjatlah sama gue yang gaul gilak ini.

"Sebenarnya sih aku nggak perlu guru privat lagi, aku udah pinter kok, pinter banget malah." Kata dia sombong.

Salah satu sudut bibir gue ketarik ke atas, nyengir bajing. "Oh oke, kalau kamu memang pintar, pasti kamu bisa jawab pertanyaanku. Kalau kamu bisa jawab, aku langsung berhenti hari ini."

Dia natap gue dengan malas, gue mah senyum-senyum aja. "Apa pertanyaannya?"

"Berapa jumlah cewek gue?"

"Du ... dua?" dia ngejawab ragu-ragu dan gue langsung ketawa menang.

"_Check mate, Boy_. Cewek gue lebih banyak dari jari tangan dan kaki lo, gue menang." Ucap gue yang akhirnya kelepasan pake bahasa gaul. Dia cengo, masa bodoh yang penting gue dapat pekerjaan ini.

* * *

.

.Sumpah gue gaul.

.

* * *

_Daycare . babysitter a.k.a netekin anak-anak_

_Day_ itu artinya hari. _Care_ itu artinya peduli. Jadi kalau digabung artinya tempat penitipan anak. Kagak nyambung? Bukan urusan gue.

Jadi di _daycare_ ntu tugas gue (yang tertera di surat perjanjian kerja) sebenarnya cuma ngejagain anak-anak itu main. Tapi ternyata gue ketipu, jagain maksudnya di sini adalah gue harus ikutan juga main sama mereka, jadi sasaran pukulan, tendangan juga cacian. Heran gue kenapa ntu anak-anak bisa lancar ngeja kotoran, gue curiga jangan-jangan mereka bukan anak-anak.

Gue sebenarnya pengen berenti dari ni pekerjaan, tapi apa mau dikata duit adalah raja. Dompet gue juga udah muak disumpelin bon-bon utang.

Ditengah kegalauan gue datanglah seorang ibu-ibu muda ngejemput anaknya.

"Mas, Mas, liat anak saya nggak?"

Gue langsung masang tampang keren dan ramah, "Anak Ibu siapa ya?"

"Itu ... aduh saya lupa namanya."

"Hah?" gue shock, ibu macam apaan nih lupa nama anaknya? Jangan-jangan anaknya bejibun ...

"Yu ... Yu ..." si Ibu nyoba nginget-nginget nama anaknya.

"Yu Narukami?" gue keceplosan.

"Siapa tuh?"

"Nama malem gue."

Entah kenapa gue malah keceplosan lebih jauh, jadilah si ibu-ibu itu langsung balik badan ninggalin gue yang asik ngupil.

Eh lagi-lagi asiknya bikin karya seni dari upil, seorang anak tereak-tereak histeris. Gue jadinya kepaksa ninggalin mahakarya gue.

"Yuta mau pulang sendiri!" teriak anak yang pakai baju garis-garis.

"Nggak bisa Yuta, kamu harus pulang sama Mamah!"

"Kamu bukan Mama akuh!"

Jleb. Si ibu berasa di _God's Hand_. Si anak ninggalin ibunya dengan berlari kencang, persis kayak sinetron yang gue nonton ama Nanako tadi malem.

Gue deketin lah si ibu itu dengan niat ngehibur, juga supaya imej gue makin bagus di depan orang-orang.

"Anak umur segitu emang kayak gitu ..." Gue mencoba untuk terdengar dewasa. Si ibu ngangguk-ngagguk sambil ngelap ingusnya pake ... pake kerah bajunya. Ewwwww. Ternyata ada yang lebih jorok dari gue.

"Anda ibu kandung Yuta?"

Ibu-ibu itu menggeleng, gue ngangguk sok paham.

"Jadi ibu tirinya, ya?"

"Bukan juga, Mas ..."

"Nah lantas siapa dong?" gue enggak habis pikir, ibu kandung bukan, ibu tiri bukan, trus kenapa dia ngotot kalau dia mamanya Yuta?

"Secara biologis saya bapaknya."

_Dear_ Yosuke _partner_ gue yang maho, gue nemu temen sejawat lo nih, lebih parah dari elo dan Kanji malah. NAJIS KUADRAT! DEMI APA GUE KELUAR DARI NI DAYCARE SEKARANG JUGA.

Tiba-tiba dia berenti nangis dan liat-liat gue dari atas sampai bawah. "Eh, eh Mas kalau diliat-lkiat cakep juga ya—"

"MATI AJA LOOOOOOO!"

* * *

.

.Gue gaul dan enggak maho.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**End or TBC?**

.

* * *

Yap, ini part dua dari Souji Seta si anak gaul Inaba. Buat temen-temen yang udah ngereview dan ngefave, gue ucapin terima kasih banyak. Banyak banget.

**Balesan review:**

**Sp-Cs** : salam kenal juga! Sukur deh ternyata ada yang suka cerita saya, makasih banget udah baca ya! Oh ya saya pernah baca cerita kamu, tapi maaf waktu itu saya belum punya akun, jadi review anonim deh maaf ya.

**BigKuma** : ini udah lanjut hehe, jadi lo ternyata gaul jugak kayak Souji? Kita sama dong! /eh makasih sudah review.

**Viivii-ken**: makasih ya udah review. Souji milikmu seorang? Ooo tidak bisa, Souji milik bersama .-.v

**Yuuji Narukami**: makasih udah review, umm entah mengapa saya kurang nyaman kalau makai nama Yu Narukami, soalnya di otak saya malah orang lain yang terbayang, bukan Soujinya, sori ya.

**Tatsu** : makasih buat reviewnya.

**Fei Mei** : waaa maaf ya, saya nggak bermaksud bashing kok, saya juga cinta sama Souji. Wah, makasih ya udah ngasih saran, ya ini udah apdet loh.

**Aicchi**: makasih ya reviewnya, maaf kalau Soujinya kelewat nista, tapi tenang aja, nggak ngurangin kegantengan Souji kok.

**Zuu Ako 21** : salam kenal juga, makasih ya udah review. Semoga kamu suka sama apdetan ini.

Sekali lagi makasih ya semuanya~


End file.
